Only You
by rjl.grey
Summary: Bechloe one-shot. A year after the Bellas win worlds, Beca and Chloe still haven't admitted their feelings together. But could one night change all that?


**Please let me know what you think of this Bechloe one-shot. It could turn into more or I might start a new story. What do you guys think? Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Beautiful Opportunities, however I've come to a road block with that story so if there's anything you want to see or have any ideas, comment below. Enjoy!**

Beca and Chloe have always had the sort of connection that not even best friends shared. They could have a whole conversation with just their eyes and words weren't always needed. They just understood each other in an indescribable way. Chloe could make one face and Beca would know everything she was thinking. Or maybe that was just because Beca looked at her constantly. She always admired the redhead and can't help but always sneak a glance. She was so bubbly and full of happiness and optimism, that Beca would normally hate, but she loved that about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The way she would just randomly break into song. The way she would always affectionately touch the brunette, even if it was meant to be a friendly gesture.

Chloe was a touchy person. She was sensible and worked best through physical connection. Sure, she could be a little too touchy, especially when it came to Beca, but Chloe can't help it. She loves the feeling of being close with her even though she puts up a grumpy front. They love being around one another, constantly teasing and pushing each other's buttons until one of them cracks.

And they could always depend on each other. No matter the day or time, they were always there when one of them needed it. It was a trust that had formed quickly, mostly from Chloe always pressing to break though the fortress Beca built around herself. However, Beca appreciates Chloe's want to be close.

Beca was now a music producer, working at her own studio in LA. Her name is getting around quickly because ever since she officially produced Emily's song Flashlight, artists have scrambled to set up meetings. Chloe is a music teacher at a local elementary school, making kids understand the beauty and power of music. The only Bellas that are in LA are Stacie, who works at a high-end salon, and Aubrey who's a lawyer. The rest are spread across the country, living the lives they all deserve.

It's a Saturday night and Beca is currently curled up on the couch in her apartment with her laptop. She still makes mixes on her free time, letting Chloe sing in some of them. It was always soothing for her when she could just zone in and focus on making music. It's what she loved. But the second her phone started ringing, that special ringtone reserved for one person only blasting through the small speaker, Beca ditched her laptop.

"Hey Chlo"

"Becaaa!" Chloe cheered, "What are you doing right now?"

"Just working on a mix, what's up"

"Aubrey and I were out at a bar, but her boyfriend called and well, you know how she is with him. Anywaysss, she left and I'm all alone. Any chance you want to throw something on and join me for some drinks?"

How could she say no to spending time with Chloe. Especially drunk Chloe who dances and sings and is always more touchy than usual. For awhile now, Beca has noticed the change of emotions Chloe makes her feel. It started off as a little butterfly, but now just her voice can make her feel all mushy and gross.

"Uh, yea. Where are you?"

"I'm at the White Tail, the one by you. And hurry up I already had a drink before Brey left"

"Give me 20 minutes. There better be tequila waiting for me when I get there"

"Make it 10 and I promise I won't drink it" she could see the teasing smirk on her face and Beca practically sprinted to her room, "You better not or I'll have to kick your ass"

Chloe chuckled, "Please, I could have you pinned down before you even knew what happened Mitchell"

"Be careful there, Beale. I may be small but I'm scrappy"

"We'll see about that. Now come on and get your butt over here!"

"Okay okay I'll see you soon" she ends the call and quickly scrambles to pull on black skinny jeans, combat boots, a dark grey tanktop, and a red plaid button down that she leaves open.

It's right down the block so after taming her hair and applying some makeup, Beca enters the bar eyes scanning the room. It's a low-key bar that Beca frequents often. It's not too full tonight though, which she is realizing might be a good thing. She sees Chloe at the bar, 4 shots of tequila lined up, and currently sipping on a beer.

Walking with a purposeful strut, Beca approaches her with a smirk, "Now this is a good reason to not be home sleeping right now"

Chloe's smile was radiant. Dimples formed and her eyes sparkled looking even more blue, "It's only 9:30, Bec. Since when did you turn into a grandma"

Beca feigned offence, "I am not a grandma!"

Chloe pushes a shot glass towards her, "You so are! Time to catch up, I want to attempt a drunk game of pool later"

The brunette knocks the drink back with a slight grimace before taking another and signaling the barman for another round. Her plan was to get tipsy and drunk with Chloe. They always had fun letting loose. They could both be completely free without a single fucking worry in the world.

"Alright, Beale, it's time to have a party. And don't even think about getting a ride home, you can stay at my place."

"I never did, I figured I'd end up at your place one way or another" she winked. She fucking winked without knowing what it actually did to the smaller woman. Beca doesn't doubt that Chloe would show up at her door after drinking. She does it pretty often, usually a mess of giggles and forcing Beca to cuddle with her on the couch and watch a movie before falling asleep with her head on the brunette's chest.

An hour of drinking goes by, full of laughter and their usual banter. Both of them are very tipsy right now and their lingering stares are getting less and less subtle. Chloe excitedly takes out her phone to steal a few selfies and Beca is happy to oblige. The redhead asks the barman if he can take a few pictures of the two of them before climbing into Beca's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Just keep taking them even if we aren't ready, candids are the best" Chloe says before she unknowingly strokes Beca's jaw. The steel blue eyes don't look at the camera quite yet. They're locked onto the profile of the girl she just can't look away from.

They pose for a few goofy pictures and Chloe even kisses her cheek for one. The heat from her lips leaving it cold when she pulls away. After a solid 5 minutes of photos Chloe stands from Beca's lap and looks over at the pool table. The brunette takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair. God, her scent was intoxicating. Chloe Beale was intoxicating.

"Oo, the table just opened up. I'm so gonna beat your ass" Chloe says gripping Beca by the hand and all but dragging her towards the table, picking up two cue sticks from the wall.

"Chlo, I hate to break it to ya, but you kinda suck dude"

She gasps, "Take that back!"

Beca's smirk widens, "Prove it and I will"

They play for a bit, struggling to get a decent shot. The song changes and both of them lose focus on the game. It starts with Chloe moving her hips and singing the lyrics, her body effortlessly rolling to the beat. It's distracting to say the least, but Beca is too drunk to really care so she joins in. Chloe loves this side of Beca, the one no one really gets a chance to see. She's playful and quirky, kind of awkward, but it's adorable.

The song carries a good beat and soon enough they're dancing closer and closer together. Chloe turns around and grinds against Beca's front. It definitely wouldn't be the first time they danced this way and honestly, they both love it. Chloe turns around and puts her arms around Beca's neck, matching the rhythm of the brunette's hips. She has to stop lying to herself. Beca's hands on her hips is making her feel things. She could blame it on the alcohol, but who is she kidding, she craves this closeness. And the eye contact…oh my fuck the eye contact is making it impossible to move away. So she doesn't and instead pushes closer.

They dance for a little while longer before sharing a mixed drink. It's safe to say that they are both pretty drunk, leaning on each other for support.

Chloe drops her head onto the space between Beca's neck and shoulder, "Bec. Can we go home, these heels are killing me" she giggles

She feels her nod before taking her hand and leading her out. The fresh air making both realize how drunk they really are. They stumble past the threshold of Beca's apartment, Chloe losing her balance and falling back onto the door, pulling Beca with her. They're a breath away, fronts pressed together, and their hands in the same places when they were dancing.

The air around them changes. It's thick and their eyes are glazed over. But they both notice the rising heat in their stomachs and the way both their eyes have darkened. Beca's gaze drops to those perfectly pink lips that she has thought about kissing, but she doesn't move, not wanting to be the one to completely misread the situation.

But Chloe just looks at her for a second before gingerly pulling at the nape of Beca's neck. Their lips meet and it sparks a hunger that they have pushed down for so long. Beca's lips are soft, softer than any guy Chloe has ever kissed. They kissed as if they have done it countless times before and the moan that escapes from Chloe's mouth when the brunette takes her bottom lip between her teeth sends them both into overdrive.

Beca's hands grip her waist tighter and leans in searching for more contact. The kiss turns into a full make out, both never taking a second to breathe. Beca drops her head beneath Chloe's jaw, her lips biting and sucking at the skin. They break apart, just enough so Beca can slide her hands under Chloe's dress pushing it up and eventually over her head where it falls to their feet. Her head leans back on the door while Beca maps every inch of exposed skin with her hands, expertly unhooking her bra in one motion.

It takes Beca by surprise when Chloe switches their position, pushing the smaller of the two roughly against the door. She has never seen Chloe's eyes so dark, her pupils completely blown and her lips dark and swollen. Chloe all but practically rips Beca's flannel and tank top off before clumsily working on the button and zipper of her jeans. While Beca may be small, she is strong and boy was Chloe not expecting to be picked up, her legs wrapped tightly around the smaller girl's waist while she is effortlessly carried to the bedroom.

They may be drunk and everything is moving really fast, but the intensity and love that Chloe sees in those dark eyes is something that makes her heart stop as she is softly laid down on the bed. Their lips meet again causing Chloe to arch her back.

"Wait, wait, hold on" Beca pulls away, "We're both really drunk right now and I don't want you to regret this"

Chloe bites her lower lip while cupping the brunette's cheek, "Trust me. I won't"

A moan escapes Beca's lips and it doesn't take long before she's traveling down Chloe's body, kissing her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs, and calves. The redhead is quickly losing all sense of control. Beca is driving her insane and if she doesn't touch her soon she might combust.

"Bec, please"

She feels Beca's lips on hers again and a hand slowly moving down her body before deft fingers slide under the black lacy fabric. The moan that Chloe lets out is music to the brunette's ears and there's that feeling again. The feeling where her stomach twists and her heart palpitates. Honestly it happens when they are just talking, but this is more intense. Chloe's chest is heaving and her breathing is short and rapid, with one hand tangling in dark tresses and the other gripping the sheets with white knuckles. It doesn't take more than five minutes for the redhead to be arching her back, practically screaming Beca's name.

"Fuck" is all that's muttered as she tries to calm down from the high of it all. The drunkenness has seemed to slip away as she looks up at the cobalt eyes above her, "That. Was. Amazing"

Beca drops her head beneath Chloe's jaw, chuckling against the smooth skin, "I've been wanting to do that for so long"

"Bec" the redhead whispers, "I want you"

"You already have me, Chlo" Beca pecks her lips

"No. Like I really _want_ you. I-I love you"

She never thought she would ever hear those words come out of Chloe's mouth. Her heart picks up again and she just looks at her. She really looks at her. At this moment, she really admires her beauty. Her sparkling baby blue eyes that carry all the stars within them, her small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and her glowing sun-kissed skin. It's overwhelming. The amount of _love_ she feels for her and those words are something she never thought she deserved to hear. She doesn't deserve Chloe Beale, but she's going to love and treat her the way she deserves and needs to be loved. No one knows her the way Beca knows her. No one knows every little detail about her like she does. So when those words fall from Chloe's lips, she can't help but smile. And not a fake Beca Mitchell smile. The real smile that she reserves only for Chloe. "I love you too, I've been in love with you for so long I never believed that you would ever want me this way. I want all of you, Chloe. I want _us._ "

"This isn't a dream right? I'm not gonna wake up and have this all be apart of my imagination? Because t—" Beca stops her rambling with a searing and passionate kiss that it knocks all the air out of Chloe's lungs.

"This is real"

 **Please let me know how you feel about this! I love you all**


End file.
